The Game of Knowledge
McGriel, it has been a long time since I have heard of a friendly face in the neighborhood. McGriel is a kind-hearted spirit, with a happy mask that can give children joy, and a beige-coloured suit and a fedora hat. Covering his medium-length jet-black hair, he starts by selecting random people's doors, saying: "It's your lucky day." and playing a game, whether alone or family. It doesn't matter, he simply just wants to have fun; you may be rewarded, or you may get a consequence, depending on your tone and answers. To summon McGriel, all you have to do is clap your hands four times and at the end of those claps, you chant these words: "Fin, fin, may I be cleansed of sin, McGriel, play with me so I may see what I win." But, you can only do this once per month, or if you're the winner, he will never come back to play, but he may be there to visit, to see how well you have been treating your prize. The game is quite simple: Answer four general random questions of life correctly, and you will be gifted with whatever object you would want. However, you need to be very specific on the prize, or you may get stuck with a random gift. Either better or worse, depending on your luck. If you lose, there is no need to fret, he will never harm you, or your family, or anyone close to you. Depending on your own reactions towards McGriel, he would give you the stature of respect and say: "Better luck next year." However, if you show harsh rage or judgmental reaction, he will simply force you to change what you say, delving into and torturing your mind with harsh mental images to give discipline. But don't worry, you he won't kill you, it's not his style. But there is one way to increase your chances of winning, so even after losing, you may still get something out of it. Before you would like to start the game you could offer him something for his long travels: a cup of tea, a sandwich, anything generous as food or drink. He can give you something in return, even if you lose the questions. He would take his hat off and give you a better offer instead, anything that your heart desires. Not just objects, not just money. It can be anything that is deemed impossible for human achievement. He rewards this to you, because you increased his faith in humanity a step further; knowing there are still good people in this world. But, that would also mean, you would never see that kindred soul again. Until, you lie on your death bed, by whatever illness or age you have. He will simply remove his hat and his mask, revealing his face to you. But before you could explain it to everyone, you would instantly pass peacefully. On the other side, he would be your guide in the afterlife, making you the best of friends. Category:Ritual Category:Beings